


Team Arkos

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Pyrrha doesn’t like the team name and Jaune tells her to get over it.





	Team Arkos

“So we’re called Arkos.”

Jaune heaved a heavy sigh, the seventh time he did today as Pyrrha tried to let it sink into her head. The redhead was lost in her own thoughts, randomly muttering to herself as they get from place to place.

“Pyrrha! We’ve been through this _so_ many times.”

“I know, I know.” His teammate frowned. “I just… I don’t like it.”

“Why not?” There was a tinge of hurt in his eyes but Pyrrha chose to overlook it. “I think it’s great! It’s like our last names put together too.”

She replied without missing a beat, “But we will no longer be Arkos if I take on your last name, now would we?”

“Why would you-”

Jaune paused, eyes widened at what she was implying. The smirk at the corner of her lips definitely confirmed what he thought he misheard and the young knight unknowingly gulped.

“ _Or_ you could take my last name.”

“This is Team JNPR! Not Team PJNR!” Jaune half shouted, his hands quickly reaching out for hers. He dragged her along the quiet corridors, trying his best to hide the redness in cheeks. “But we’re still called Arkos. It’s that thing with our shields…”

“Oh?”

He tightened his grip on her hands and Jaune gave the redhead a determined look, as though to ask her to ready herself for the consequences of her teasing.

His next words had her blushing, “You don’t have to like the name, Pyrrha. You only have to like me.”


End file.
